The Night Before, The Morning After
by Donatello8696
Summary: As Soda gets ready for work, Ponyboy reflects on last night's events. Warning: incest. Rating may change.


**Warning: Slash and incest. **

**And for those people who are dumb enough to ignore this warning and read it anyway just so I could get a flame from you, go fuck yourself.**

**Otherwise, hope you like it! Review (no flames)!**

* * *

"Pony? Hey." A hand on my shoulder. A slight shake. "Pony. Honey, wake up."

A soft voice echoed through my mind, interrupting my hazy dream. The shaking was becoming slightly more persistent, but gentle nonetheless.

"Ponyboy."

"Hmmm," I groaned sleepily, turning my head in the direction of the voice, but my eyes refused to open.

"Hey, baby." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "Help me out here real quick. Have you seen my shoes?"

_Aw, Soda, _I thought as a drowsy smile spread across my face.

_"Man, that was a real workout," Soda whispered, mouthing my neck from behind. I giggled._

_"I love it when you come back from a victory rumble like this," I moaned, feeling his breath tickling my neck._

_"Is it 'cause I'm such a spitfire in bed?" he said, flipping me over suddenly so that he was lying on top of me, grinning. I reached up and stroked his hair._

_"'Cause you feel the need to protect me even when the fight's over," I said in all seriousness, but I couldn't remove the smile off my face. _

"Pony, wake up," Soda said. "I need my shoes. I found one, but I can't find the other."

_"You know, you're gonna forget where you put those in the morning," I murmured to him as he kicked off his shoes while he climbed into bed, sending them flying God knows where. Soda never really liked shoes._

_"That why I have you here." Soda towered over me with that loving look in his eyes that makes me melt._

"Pony?"

"Yeah." I finally found my voice and the will to open my eyes. I looked over at Soda, who was clad in only his jeans and socks. I lifted my tired arm toward where his feet were, moved it toward the left, and pointed. I heard a scuffle as he walked over to his missing shoe and picked it up.

"Thanks, Pone," he said, and I heard the distinct sound of him standing on one foot and placing his shoe in, then softly stomping his foot to the ground to further place his foot in better. "Hey... have you seen my DX shirt?"

_"God, I feel like a bride tossing back her bouquet," I said as I pulled of his shirt and tossed it behind me. _

_He laughed. "Who do you think will catch it? Two-Bit? Steve? Darry?"_

_"Steve and Darry wouldn't even look at it." He chuckled and sat up, straddling my hips. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck softly._

_"So..." he said, placing another kiss on my shoulder. "Darry's getting married next?"_

_"...does that mean we're married?"_

_I tried to pull it off as a joke, but failed miserably. I must've tensed up or something, 'cause he stopped kissing me and sat up, looking into my eyes._

_"We've lived together for sixteen years," he said, tracing my face outline wih his finger. "I'd say that's a marriage."_

_"Yeah," I replied softly. "But for fifteen of those years, we thought of ourselves as 'just brothers.'"_

_He frowned. "Really?" he said, skeptic. "It was only fourteen for me, kiddo."_

_I blinked. "Wha? Do you mea- Mmph!"_

_His lips captured mine in a firm kiss, cutting me off completely._

"Baby, c'mon. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Mmm, sorry," I whispered, reaching up toward the top of the backboard, where Soda's shirt was hanging off the railing. I blindly held it out. Soda took it.

"Impressive," he said, his voice muffled by the shirt as he out it on. A small laugh escaped my lips.

_"I love your laugh," I said as I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed again and I felt the rumble of it vibrate through his chest. I closed my eyes to the sensation. _

_"I love your giggle." I opened my eyes and looked up at him, frowning. _

_"I'm a guy. I don't giggle," I huffed. At this, he smirked mischieviously._

_Suddenly, I felt a finger digging into my side. I squealed and giggled at the onslaught._

_"Do you concede?"_

_"Yes! Yes!" The tickling stopped and I gasped for breath. "You've been reading the dictionary, haven't you?"_

_I could tell he was blushing. "Yeah, well... you've been a bad influence on me."_

"One more thing," he said. I smiled again, knowing from the start he'd be doing this. "Seen my cap?"

_"I think it's gonna be a little big on ya," Soda chuckled as I took his DX cap and put it on. He was right; it went down right past my eyes. I smirked and took it off, throwing it back to him._

_"It is," I said. He frowned, putting the cap on. It fit him perfectly. He took it off, scowling at it._

_"Fits on me."_

_"That's because you have a huge head." _

_Soda smirked and put an arm around me, bringing me close. As I snuggled closer to him, he pressed a kiss to my hair._

"Pony?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled. Then I remembered that he had asked for his cap. "Oh. Right."

I reached under my pillow and pulled out his cap, which had been flattened with the weight we put on it. Soda took it from me.

It was silent for a moment. Soda seemed to have everything he needed. So why was he still here? He was going to be late for work. I could feel his eyes boring a hole in me, and I forced my eyes open, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"Yes?"

_"I love you," Soda whispered as he pressed his lips against mine shortly. Talking in between kisses, he said, "God - " _Kiss. _" - I love you - " _Kiss. _" - so much." _

_I moaned softly. "I love you, too..."_

"I love watching you sleep," Soda whispered, smiling. I blushed at his comment. He laughed softly and walked over to my side of the bed. Leaning down, Soda cupped my cheek in his palm and gave me a soft kiss. I closed my eyes, savoring this moment as I felt Soda's soft lips on mine. He broke away and grinned.

"I love you," he said almost soothingly. He then stood up and walked to the door. At the doorway, he turned. "I'll be back this afternoon."

_Not soon enough, _I thought, but my mouth said, "You better."

He grinned his most famous grin and left. I laid my head back down onto the pillow and sighed.

_I love you, too._


End file.
